


Our First Time...

by TSVhide



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Firsts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSVhide/pseuds/TSVhide
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 34





	Our First Time...

"I have a question for you Brett," Eddy asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He already knew the answer of course. It was the two of them behind the large tree in the park, both giggling afterwards like the kids they were.

Brett had dragged him by the wrist after checking if anyone would see them disappear off the gravel path, pushed him gently against the rough wood where others had carved their initials before them. The kiss had been soft and exploring, but Brett seemed confident, almost like he knew what he was doing. He always seemed confident, but Eddy knew it was something he put on, a trait he had given himself. Eddy was the only person who had ever seen the mask fall.

"Oh, good question," Brett answered smoothly, touching his finger to his chin to seem like was thinking. Eddy furrowed his brows, trying to decide if he was putting on an act for the camera or not.

It wasn't that they kept it secret, it was more that they kept it private. Their close friends and family knew the nature of their relationship, and they did go on coffee dates on a regular basis, but they had never been the kind of couple who would kiss in a restaurant or hold hands while walking. It just made their hands clammy anyway.

They were probably a bit more private than your average private couple anyway, though. It was still lingering from back when they were a secret, back when both were sure they would be disowned and cut off financially if they told the truth. They couldn't have been more wrong, with both their parents giving a variant of 'yeah we know'.

"I think it's Frida from my class while playing spin the bottle at a sleepover in sixth grade," Brett said woth a small nod to himself after much consideration. Eddy's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?"

"You know, Frida? I think you met her once?" Brett said with a small shrug, getting out of his seat to turn the camera off. They were done filming anyway. "Red-ish hair, blue eyes, kind of chubby? I think we met her after seeing The Avengers... "

"I know who she is," Eddy mumbled, feeling the sting of jealousy in the bottom of his stomach. He pulled out his phone to occupy his fumbling hands that wanted to pick at his sleeve and to look a bit less disappointed when Brett turned to look at him. It didn't work.

"Why do you look like I just drank your bubble tea while you were in the bathroom?" Brett asked softly, raising an eyebrow at him. "You knew this already, didn't you?"

Eddy shook his head slightly, eyes glued to the phone screen. He knew they knew each other, he knew they had been at that sleepover, he knew they had played spin the bottle. He didn't know that he had kissed her.

It was so incredibly silly of him to feel this disappointed about it, though. He hadn't ever asked about it, so he shouldn't whine about not knowing, right?

"You didn't know I had kissed other people before you?" Brett asked in a surprised tone, sitting down next to him again. He placed his hand on Eddy's arm to try and pull his eyes off the phone screen. It didn't work.

"You kissed several people before me?" Eddy asked back, voice cracking. His hands were shaking now. He knew it was a complete overreaction to feel this disappointed about it, but he couldn't stop the wave of emotion that washed over him.

"A handful, yeah," Brett said softly, reaching up to his cheek to stroke it carefully and make Eddy look at him. Eddy had a tendency to shut down when he was sad, push everyone away and lock himself into his mind to figure it out on his own. Brett knew that never worked out well, that it only caused him to find a unhealthy solution to the problem that he could only keep up with for a week or two before forcing him to face it and talk to someone. "You were my first love, though, the very first I dreamedto get to kiss. My first proper crush, my first boyfriend."

"You dreamed to get to kiss me?"

When Eddy finally looked up at his boyfriend and found him with pink cheeks and a shy smile, he couldn't help but to smile back. That smile was what made him fall for the guy in the first place, the smile that was just as cute with braces as it was without.

"Yeah, every night before we got together I had this dream where you would scoot closer on the bench in the park and touch your lips to mine," Brett admitted, cheeks warming up more. He carefully ran his thumb over Eddy's cheekbones as they reddened too. "But then when you told me on that walk you had never kissed anyone before, I knew I had to be the one to kiss you first."

"I was so confused when you pulled me through the bushes," Eddy chuckled softly, leaning slightly into Brett's touch before placing his hand over his. "I'm still sad I didn't get to be your first kiss, though."

"I'm sorry about that, Eddy mine. If I had known you were the one I wanted to spend my life with, I'd save myself for you," Brett said, kissing his cheek carefully. "I'll try to make it up to you, though."

"How do you plan on doing that? Invent a time machine?" Eddy asked with a joking pout. Brett shook his head slightly, getting one of those smirks on his lips that made Eddy's heart skip a beat as he stood up and walked over to the table where they kept a variety of props.

"Nah, I'll just make sure you're the first one I kiss after I get engaged," Brett said matter-of-factly, grabbing a tiny box from behind the viola case he had gotten for his birthday from Eddy a few years ago. "And the first I kiss after I get married."

Eddy opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words anymore when Brett went down on one knee in front of him. Brett couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Eddy's shocked face as he pulled out the ring.

"Wanna get married for the first time with me?" Brett asked with a grin, and slowly Eddy's face moved from shocked to a bit offended as he realized what Brett had just said.

"What do you mean 'for the first time'? I sure fucking hope it'll be the only time if I say yes!"

"What? You're not happy being my first husband?" Brett asked teasingly, tilting his head as he put on the most innocent of looks. Eddy gave his shoulder a playful push, but couldn't help but giggle.

"Only if I get to be your only husband. Actually, the only person you marry ever."

"That's a deal," Brett chuckled softly, holding out his hand so Eddy could offer his to out the ring on him. "So what do you say?"

Eddy offered him his left hand.  
"Then yes, I will marry you," he said, a smile as big as Brett's grin widening on his lips.

"Well that went well," Brett hummed as he put the ring on him. "Amazingly well for not being planned."

"Bro, you had a ring prepared."

"I still think I did well for my first time proposing."


End file.
